En otra dimención
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, un extraño portal se abre en la sala de las tortugas. Ellas y Mistery son absorbidos y terminar en un lugar extraño ¿Co que o quienes se encontraran? ¿Volveran a su hogar? Lo se, pesimo summary. Solo entren y denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Mica: Hola mi gente bonita. Sinceramente, no sé lo que hice pero esto fue lo que salió. Solo espero que les guste. Recuerden que TMNT no me pertenece, si no que son propiedad de Nickelodeon**

**P/D: Perdón por los errores (y/o horrores) ortográficos. Ahora sí, disfruten _ ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>-Oye Donnie, ¿qué haces?- Mistery entro al laboratorio, donde el genio estaba sentado en frente de su escritorio y con unos lentes protectores puestos. Donatello se detuvo un momento y se saco los lentas, para después voltear a ver a su amiga.<em>

_-Solo estoy modificando los T-Phone- respondió el genio con una sonrisa._

_-¡Mistery, sálvame!- Mikey entro corriendo al laboratorio y se escondió detrás de la chica, quien se rio y espero._

_-¡Mikey, voy a matarte!- Raph entro al laboratorio, estaba muy enojado…y mojado._

_-¿Globos de agua?- pregunto con diversión Donnie. Mikey lo miro y le sonrío nervioso, para después asentir. Mistery se rio, agarro la mano de Mikey y, esquivando al mojado Raph, salió del laboratorio._

_-¡Vuelve cobarde!- pero antes de que Raph pudiera seguirlos, Leo apareció por la puerta con una toalla y lo detuvo. Raph, malhumorado, agarro la toalla y empezó a secarse._

_-¡HAAA!- se escucharon grito que venían de la sala. En seguida, las tortugas se dirigieron hacia ahí y vieron una especie de portal en medio de la sala. Mistery y Mikey estaban detrás del sillón._

_-Donnie, ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Leo. El genio se acerco un poco y miro fijamente el portal, pero alguien le agarro el hombro y lo alego del portal. En eso, un viento empezó a absorberlos hacia el portal. Mistery y Mikey se aferraron al sillón, cuando Leo, Donnie y Raph estuvieron cerca, también se aferraron al sillón._

_-¡HAAA!- El Maestro Splinter salió de su cuarto al escuchar gritos._

_-¿Qué está pasando hijos míos?- pregunto el Mostro Splinter, haciendo fuerza para evitar salir volando._

_-¡No lo sabemos Sensei!- respondió Donnie. En eso, Mikey sintió que empezaba a deslizarse lentamente._

_-¡C-chicos, n-no puedo a-aguantar!- en cuanto digo esto, Mikey se soltó._

_-¡Mikey!- Mistery logro agarrar una de las manos del menor, quedando sujetada con tan solo una mano._

_-Me deslizo- pensó con desesperación la chica. –Lo siento chicos- pensó cuando su mano se soltó totalmente. -¡HAAA!- la tortuga y la chica fueron absorbidos por el portal._

_-¡Chicos!- justo en ese momento, las tres tortugas se soltaron y fueron absorbidos por el portal, el cual se cerró en cuanto las tortugas desaparecieron y en el lugar del portal, estaban las armas de las tortugas, junto a las bandanas de ellos y de Mistery._

_-Mis hijos…- pensó con tristeza la rata, mirando los objetos que estaban en el piso._

_**-No se preocupe Splinter-sama, sus hijos estarán bien y estarán en casa con usted en cuanto pueda-**__ escucho que una voz le decía en su cabeza. La rata sonrío, sabia de quien era esa voz._

_-Gracias Mistery- pensó con una leve sonrisa._

… … … …

_-¡Auch!- se quejo Mistery en cuanto aterrizo en el piso. En eso, vio como Mikey aterrizaba a su lado. -¿Estás bien Mikey?-_

_-Si…- Mikey se sobo la cabeza con una de sus manos, para después mirar a su alrededor. -_¿Dónde estamos?_-  
><em>

_-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- contesto ella. –Pero sé donde sea que estemos, en este lugar el ambiente es muy pesado…y con muy poco aire- pensó ella, sintiendo como si tuviera un peso encima y algo apretaba sus pulmones._

_-¿Dónde están mis hermanos?- Mikey miro hacia a todos lados, intentando ver a sus hermanos._

_-Al parecer nos separamos al ser los primeros en caer en el portal- contesto ella. -Esto no podría empeorar- justo en ese momento, un robos apareció en frente de ambos. –Ho, genial- ella rodo los ojos fastidiada. En eso, el robot emitió un sonido extraño agarro a la chica. -¡O-oye, s-suéltame!- en eso, el robot le dio la espalda a Mikey, quien tembló al no saber que le estaban haciendo a su amiga. De un momento a otro, el robot se dio vuelta y dejo a la chica parada a su lado, ahora ella tenía algo en el pecho con una forma extraña y de color negro, que estaba conectado a algo que abarcaba desde su hombro hasta sus muñecas y también tenía unos dispositivos que abarcaban desde sus rodillas hasta los tobillo, aun tenía su cinto original. Ella sonrió un poco y empezó mover un poco los brazos, ahora podía moverse de forma libre._

_-¡O-Oye!- se quejo la tortuga al ser agarrada por el robot, quien le dio la espalda a la chica. Después de unos segundos, el robot se dio vuelta y dejo a la tortuga parada al lado de la chica, les entrego un papel y después se fue. -¿Qué es eso?- Mikey se acerco un poco más a la chica y miro el papel._

_-Aquí dice: "Lo siento"- leyó ella, Mikey parpadeo un poco, no había entendido nada._

_-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunto Mikey. _

_-No se- ella suspiro, doblo el papel y lo puso en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón. En cuanto Mikey miro bien a su amiga, se dio cuenta de algo._

_-Hee, Mistery…- ella lo miro, extrañada. -…no tienes tu bandana- ella parpadeo, sorprendida, para después tocarse la cara y darse cuenta de que su amigo decía la verdad, su bandana no estaba._

_-Tu tampoco la tienes…ni siquiera tienes tus Nunchakus- Mikey se miro a sí mismo, el robot le había puesto algo en el pecho de color naranja, estaba conectado a algo que abarcaba desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas y también tenía unos dispositivos que abarcaban desde sus rodillas hasta los tobillo, junto a un especie de cinto color naranja que rodeaba su cintura y tenía una especie de funda para sus Nunchakus a cada lado. –Mejor empecemos a caminar, tenemos que encontrar a los demás- ella empezó a caminar._

_-Está bien- Mikey, son una sonrisa, siguió a su amiga. Mientras caminaban, podían ver a diferentes especies (alienígenas, etc.) andando como si nada por las calles. También había transportes que flotaban. –Qué lugar más raro- pensó el menor, sin dejar de caminar._

… … … …

_-¿Están bien?- pregunto Leo a sus hermanos, quienes se quejaron un poco y asintieron. Los tres estaban sentados en la vereda, no se podían levantar porque sentían el cuerpo pesado, al igual que apenas podían respirar. Justo en ese momento, un robot apareció en frente de ellos._

_-¿Pero qué…?- Raph fue interrumpido cuando el robot lo agarro, le dio la espalda a las otras dos tortugas. Después de unos minutos, el robot se dio vuelta y dejo a la tortuga parado a su lado. –Vaya, esta chatarra me devolvió el aire…- pensó respirando profundo, para después mover un poco los brazos y la piernas. -…al igual que la movilidad- pensó. En eso, miro como el robot agarraba a Leo y le daba la espalda a él y a Donnie. Después de unos segundos, el robot se dio vuelta y dejo a Leo, para después agarrar a Donnie y darles la espalda. Raph se miro a sí mismo, tenía un artefacto de color rojo en el pecho, este estaba conectado a algo que abarcaba desde su hombro hasta sus muñecas y también tenía unos dispositivos que abarcaban desde sus rodillas hasta los tobillos, junto a una especie de cinto que rodeaba su cintura, el cual tenia fundas a cada lado para sus sais._

_-Qué bien se siente poder respirar y moverse tranquilamente- Leo se estiro un poco y se miro a sí mismo. Tenía un artefacto de color azul en el pecho, este estaba conectado a algo que abarcaba desde su hombro hasta sus muñecas y también tenía unos dispositivos que abarcaban desde sus rodillas hasta los tobillos, junto a una especie de cinto que rodeaba su cintura, mientras que en su espalda tenia las fundas para sus katanas. En eso, el robot dejo a Donnie, le entrego un papel y se fue como si nada. Donnie se miro a sí mismo, al igual que sus hermanos, tenía un dispositivo de color morado en el pecho, que estaba conectado a algo que abarcaba desde su hombro hasta sus muñecas y también tenía unos dispositivos que abarcaban desde sus rodillas hasta los tobillo, junto a un especie de cinto que rodeaba su cintura, en su espalda tenía una funda para su bastón Bo._

_-¿Qué es esto?- Donnie miro el papel un momento._

_-¿Qué dice Donnie?- Leo se acerco un poco al genio._

_-Solo dice: "Lo siento"- contesto el genio, para después doblarlo y guardarlo._

_-No tenemos nuestras armas…- comento Leo, pensativo._

_-Al igual que no tenemos las bandanas…- siguió Donnie, igual de pensativo._

_-Y tampoco tenemos a la niña y a Mikey- les recordó Raph. Leo suspiro y empezó a caminar. -¿A dónde vas intrépido?-_

_-Empecemos a caminar, tenemos que encontrar a Mistery y a Mikey- contesto el líder. Raph y Donnie se miraron entre sí, para después seguir a Leo._

… … … …

_-¡Este lugar es enorme, jamás terminaremos de recorrerlo!- se quejo Mikey. Mistery suspiro, pero el menor tenía razón. Justo en ese momento, Mikey sintió como alguien lo agarraba y que sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso. -¡Mistery!- grito Mikey._

_-¡Mikey!- la chica miro con preocupación cómo se llevaban a su amigo. –Carajo…- en eso, vio a un niño extraterrestre que estaba montando sobre una patineta aérea. Ella suspiro un poco, no le quedaba de otra. Pero, antes de poder hacer algo, un objeto choco contra su pierna. Ella miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con lo que necesitaba: un aerodeslizador. Ella sonrío y se subió encima, dirigiéndose por donde se había ido su amigo. –Es como una patineta…- pensó Mistery con una leve sonrisa._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Ok, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren que lo continúe, díganmelo y o continuo. Dejen comentarios y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Nos leemos otro día y cuídense ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mica: Hola a todos, he vuelto. Les presento mi segundo capítulo de esta historia, solo espero que les guste. TMNT no me pertenece, les dejo que lean y yo los espero al final de todo, como siempre ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Suéltame!- ordeno Mikey, forcejeando contra su captor, quien era una tortuga más grande que él, de color roja, con picos en su caparazón y con aquellos dispositivos en su cuerpo.<em>

_-¡Cállate mocoso!- lo sacudió un poco. Mikey, al ver a la altura en la que estaban, sudo frio y se quedo quieto, temblando. En eso, Mikey se dio cuenta de que alguien los perseguía._

_-¿En qué me he metido?- pensó el menor._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Vamos chicos, tenemos que apurarnos!- ordeno una tortuga con bandana de color azul, con aquellos dispositivos de ese mismo color y unas katanas en la espalda. El estaba sobre lo que parresia ser un moto aérea de color azul. Atrás de él venían tres tortugas más, todas en una moto aérea. Una de ellas tenía la bandana, los dispositivos, un par de Nunchakus y la moto de color naranja. El otro poseía un par de sais, una bandana, unos dispositivos y una moto de color rojo. Mientras que la ultima tenía un bastón Bo en la espalda, los dispositivos, la bandana y la moto de color morado._

_-He, Leo…- llamo el de bandana morada. El de bandana azul lo miro por sobre su hombro. -Mira- señalo hacia un lado de ellos. Leo miro hacia donde apuntaba y vio a una chica sobre un aerodeslizador._

_-¡Oye!- le grito. Ella la miro y parpadeo sorprendida. -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-_

_-¡Ellos tienen a mi amigo!- respondió ella. Leo asintió y le extendió la mano._

_-¡Agárrala!- le grito. -¡Te ayudaremos a salvar a tu amigo!- le dijo al ver la duda en la cara de ella._

_-Se parece a Leo- pensó ella. En eso, sintió que se destabilizaba un poco. Miro la mano que la tortuga le extendía y suspiro. Salto y agarro la mano de la tortuga, quedando colgada. Ella miro hacia abajo y trago en seco, estaban muy alto. La tortuga, haciendo fuerza, la subió y ella se sentó atrás de él._

_-Tranquila, solo agárrate- dijo Leo. Ella asintió y se aferro a la tortuga._

_-¡Estas temblando como gelatina niña!- grito con diversión la tortuga de rojo. Ella lo miro por su hombro y frunció el seño de manera juguetona._

_-¡Tú cállate rojito!- grito sin poder evitarlo. Las tortugas parpadearon, sorprendidos. El de rojo frunció el seño, mientras que el de morado y naranja se rieron. –Se parecen a Donnie, Mikey y Raph- pensó mirándolos por sobre su hombro, para después desviar la mirada. –Espero que ellos estén bien- pensó con preocupación._

_-¡Se detuvieron!- grito la tortuga de morando, cuando vio que a los que perseguían se detenían en el techo de un edificio. En seguida, aceleraron y se fueron hasta ahí. Momento después, estaban descendiendo sobre el techo. Solo entonces, Mistery pudo ver quienes se llevaron a su amigo. Eran cuatro tortugas enormes. Una de ella era verde muy claro, otro era rojo, otro morado y el último era azul. Extrañamente, tenían picos en sus caparazones. La chica se figo bien y vio que el de rojo tenía a Mikey sobre uno de sus hombros, como si fuera una bolsa de papas._

_-Tengo una idea- pensó Mistery, viendo como las tortugas atacaban. –No puedo creer que lo esté por usar después de tanto tiempo- ella saco de uno de los bolsillos un pequeño trozo de metal. Ella cerró la mano, en torno del metal y, de la nada, tenía en su mano un arco de flechas. Ella saco de algún lado un pequeño palo de madera, le ato en la punta una bomba de humo, se puso en posición para lanzar su flecha improvisada y apunto bien. -Ahora- pensó cuando vio que la tortuga roja estaba alegada de las demás y con su amigo sobre el hombro. –Perdón Mikey- y con ese pensamiento, lanzo la flecha._

**_… … … …_**

_-Esto es muy aburrido- pensó con desanimo el menor. Justo en ese momento, algo golpeo a su captor y, de la nada, ambos se vieron rodeados de una nube de humo. -¿Pero qué…?- pensó el menor, intentando ver hacia algún lado._

_-¿Quién mierda hizo esto?- pensó con enojo la tortuga roja. Justo en ese momento, sintió como golpeaban su pecho. Entre golpe y golpe, la tortuga iba retrocediendo, hasta que termino fuera de la nube de humo y pudo ver quien le golpeaba con fuerza. Mistery golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho de esa tortuga, en alguno de esos golpes, atacaba los puntos de presión._

_-Están cerca del borde- pensó extrañado Leo. Justo en ese momento, algo hizo click en su cabeza. –Ya entendí- pensó. -¡Raph!- llamo entre la pelea. La tortuga de rojo lo miro, sin dejar de bloquear golpes. -¡Allá!- se alego un poco de su atacante y apunto hacia donde estaba la tortuga roja. Raph miro hacia allá, para después asentir._

_-¡Donnie, cúbreme!- grito. Le pego una patada en el pecho de la tortuga morada y se alego, corriendo hacia donde estaban las motos. La tortuga de morado simplemente se interpuso en el camino de la tortuga morada y empezaron a pelear entre ellas. Raph se subió rápidamente a su moto y encendió._

**_… … … …_**

_Mistery seguía golpeando con fuerza el pecho y los puntos de presión de aquella tortuga. Siguió, hasta que los tres cayeron por el borde del edificio. Mistery, como pudo, separo a Mikey de aquella tortuga y le pateo, haciendo que se separe un poco mas de ambos. En eso, ambos vieron como una tortuga de bandana y moto de color rojo. Mistery, al verlo, empujo un poco al menor._

_-¡¿Mistery, que estás haciendo?!- grito Mikey, aterrado._

_-¡Llévatelo, tengo un idea!- grito Mistery, sin responder a la pregunto del menor. Raph asintió y, posándose abajo del menor, lo agarro y detuvo su caída. Como pudo, lo puso atrás de él._

_-¡Sujétate fuerte!- ordeno Raph. Mikey asintió y se aferro a la tortuga de rojo._

**_… … … …_**

_-Espero que funcione- pensó Mistery. Respiro profundo y silbo lo más fuerte que pudo. Unos segundos después, Mistery podía ver a lo legos como algo venia hacia ella. De un momento a otro, ella se encontraba sobre aquel aerodeslizador que antes dejo abandonado. Se detuvo un momento y miro hacia abajo, aunque estaba muy legos, pudo ver un enorme agujero en el piso. –Te gane, tonto- ella le saco la lengua a la tortuga inconsciente, sonrío y se dirigió, rápidamente, de vuelta a donde estaban las tortugas. En cuanto llego, vio que todavía luchaban contra las tres tortugas._

_-Necesito mis Nunchakus- pensó Mikey, esquivando los golpes de la tortuga azul. Mistery saco aquel pedazo de metal y cerro su mano en torno a este. En eso, en su mano se empezó a formar un bastón, ella lo dividió en dos y, en cada una de sus manos, se empezaron a formar Nunchakus. Mistery se acerco rápidamente a Mikey y, una vez a su lado, le extendió ambas armas._

_-Tómalas- Mikey sonrió, los agarro y empezó a pelear nuevamente._

**_… … … …_**

_Mikey, quien estaba peleando con la tortuga de verde, fue lanzado por el aire y dio una vuelta en el aire, pero aterrizo mal._

_-Mi tobillo…me duele- pensó Mikey, haciendo una mueca. Pero no se detuvo y siguió peleando, aunque sentía su tobillo le reclamaba. Después de unos minutos, habían logrado desasirse de los oponentes y ahora se encontraban sentados en el techo, descansando._

_-Vamos chicos, tenemos que volver con Cody- hablo Leo, mientras se levantaba. Miro a la chica y a la tortuga. -¿Quieren que les acerquemos a su casa?- Mistery se removió en su lugar, nerviosa._

_-En realidad…- Mistery se levanto y les sonrío. -…nosotros no somos de aquí- las tortugas la miraron, extrañados._

_-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Donnie._

_-Pues…- ella se levemente rasco el cuello. –Ustedes…son Hamato, ¿verdad?- ellos, muy sorprendidos, asintieron. –Bueno, el es Miguel Ángel Hamato- apunto a la tortuga que estaba sentado todavía. –Y yo soy Mistery- se señalo a sí misma._

_-¡Oye, espera un momento!- la tortuga de bandana naranja se adelanto un paso y se señalo a sí mismo. -¡Yo soy Miguel Ángel Hamato!- aquella tortuga se acuclillo en frente de la pequeña tortuga y se miraron entre ellos._

_-Ese es el tema. Miren, les voy a explicar- Mistery empezó a contarles todo, desde el portal que apareció en sala, hasta el momento actual. –Y así es como llegamos aquí- termino de explicar. Leo miro a su hermano de bandana morada y, al verlo pensativo, se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro._

_-¿Qué pasa Donnie?- pregunto Leo._

_-Nada- Donnie se acerco a la chica y a la tortuga. -¿Tienes aquella nota todavía?- Mistery asintió y se la entrego. El genio miro fijamente la nota y sonrió levemente, algo divertido. –Chicos, ¿reconocen esta letra?- les mostro la nota a los demás._

_-__Cody Jones__- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo._

_-Oye, Mistery- la llamo Mikey, ella lo miro y se arrodillo a su lado. –Me duele el tobillo- pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Donnie se acerco a ellos y se le adelanto._

_-Tienen que venir con nosotros- hablo él. Mistery frunció el seño, ¿y qué pasaba con sus amigos? –Y no se preocupen, buscaremos a los demás- agrego con una sonrisa. Mistery y Mikey se miraron entre sí, sin saber que responder._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que les haya gustado y, en cuanto pueda, viene el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas yo malas (sin violencia, por favor TT-TT) Nos leemos otro día. Adiós ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mica: Hola mi gente, he regresado. Les traigo otro capítulo, que creo que me quedo algo corto pero bueno. Solo espero que les guste y, en cuanto pueda, seguiré. TMNT no me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de Nickelodeon**

**Donatello (Don), Raphael (Rafa), Leonardo, Miguel Ángel (2003)**

**Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Leo (2012)**

* * *

><p><em>-No puedo creer que los ojos de cachorro de este niño me hayan convencido- pensó Raph, sin separar su vista de enfrente y sin dejar de conducir. Las tortugas, Mikey (2012) y Mistery estaban volando en sus vehículos, viendo por las calles haber si encontraban a las otras tortugas (2012). El Mikey sin bandana, quien ahora tenía una venda rodeando uno de sus tobillos, estaba sentado y aferrado a Raph, mirando a todos lados, buscando algún rastro de sus hermanos.<em>

_-¡Ya los vi!- dijo Mistery con una sonrisa y descendiendo rápidamente, mientras que las tortugas la siguieron._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Ya estoy arto!- exclamo malhumorado Raphael. Leo y Donnie suspiraron, era como la decimonovena vez que la tortuga de rojo decía lo mismo._

_-No te quejes Raph, que nosotros también estamos cansados- respondió Leo, rodando los ojos._

_-¡Chicos!- de un momento a otro, Leo y Donnie tenían a alguien abrasándolos con cariño. Aquella persona se separo de ellos y les sonrió, dejando ver a Mistery. Ambos sonrieron, pero los tres buscaban con la mirada a algo…o mejor dicho a alguien._

_-¿Dónde está Mikey?- pregunto preocupado Leo. Mistery simplemente le sonrió._

_-Tranquilo, él está bien- apenas dijo esto, y los chicos vieron como unas tortugas se estacionaban cerca de ellos._

_-¿Pero quién son ellos?- Raph sin bandana se cruzo de brazos, mirando a aquellas tortugas._

_-Se los explicare más tarde- Mistery les sonrió, nerviosa. Justo en eso, vieron como la tortuga de rojo bajaba de su moto y dejaba ver a…_

_-¡Mikey!- las tres tortugas sin bandana corrieron hacia el mencionado, quien extendió los brazos esperando un abrazo y con una gran sonrisa. Los cuatro hermanos se abrazaron entre sí, felices de estar todos juntos otra vez._

**_… … … …_**

_-Entonces…¿Cuándo podremos volver a nuestra casa?- pregunto Leo, una vez que les habían terminado de explicar todo lo que pasaba. Las ocho tortugas y Mistery estaban en una enorme casa, donde las tortugas (2003) los habían llevado. Mistery, quien estaba sentada en silencio, suspiro._

_-No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad Donatello. –Por lo menos hasta que logremos crear un portal dimensional- las cuatro tortugas sin bandana suspiraron, al igual que Mistery._

_-Al parecer, nuestra hipótesis no estaba tan errada Donnie- comento Mistery con una leve sonrisa, mirando al mencionado (2012), quien la miro y asintió._

_-¿A qué hipótesis se refieren?- pregunto la tortuga de rojo sin bandana._

_-Donnie y yo teníamos la idea de que, aparte de nuestra dimensión, existen otras- empezó Mistery a hablar._

_-Existen muchas opciones en el mundo, incluso en otra dimensión uno de nosotros podría estar muerto- siguió Donnie._

_-O también podrían ser humanos, o mujeres- Mistery sonrió al ver la cara de Raph. -El tema es que muchas veces, dependiendo de una decisión, nuestro futuro o el futuro en general puede cambiar- Mistery y Donnie pudieron notar un leve toque de tristeza en el Donatello de aquella época._

_-Ellos tienen razón- Donatello suspiro levemente. –Yo estuve en una dimensión donde Destructor controlaba todo el mundo, yo no estaba y mis hermanos estaban separados- comento Donatello, con un toque de tristeza. Miguel Ángel se adelanto un paso._

_-Y yo estuve en una dimensión donde teníamos poderes y el Maestro Splinter era el villano- comento la tortuga de naranja con bandana. En eso, los chicos (2012) se dieron cuenta de un detalle._

_-¡El Maestro Splinter!- exclamaron las cuatro tortugas sin bandana. Mistery negó levemente con la cabeza._

_-El se quedo en nuestra dimensión, al igual que nuestros amigos- contesto Mistery. En eso, ella recordó algo. –Por cierto, ¿quién es el responsable de esto?- Mistery miro a las tortuga más grandes._

_-Fui yo- hablo un niño pelirrojo entrando a la sala. –Lo siento mucho- el niño bajo la vista, entre arrepentido y avergonzado._

_-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Cody?- pregunto Leonardo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al niño._

_-Estaba intenta arreglar el portal para devolverlos a ustedes a su tiempo, pero termine haciendo un portal dimensional y, al parecer, se abrió en la sala de la casa de ellos. Pero el portal se descompuso, realmente fue sin querer- explico Cody, sonriendo nervioso. Mistery se le acerco y lo miro fijamente, ambos eran de la misma altura._

_-Está bien- Mistery sonrió. Cody, aliviado de que lo perdonara, le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Al parecer estaremos aquí un tiempo- comento Leo, mientras que los demás asintieron._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Nos leemos otro día ¡Adiós! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mica: Hola mi gente, estoy de vuelta. He logrado seguir con esta historia, y les quería preguntar algo ¿alguien se acuerda como se llama el robot que acompaña a Cody a todos lados? Es que no me acuerdo su nombre y si ustedes lo saben, díganmelo por favor. Por cierto, TMNT no me pertenece, si no que son propiedad de Nickelodeon. Ha y otra cosa, perdónenme los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Ahora sí, disfruten ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Qué bien dormí!- exclamo con una sonrisa Raph, mientras entraba a la cocina, donde estaban Leonardo, Leo, Raphael y Donnie.<em>

_-¿Y a que se debió eso?- pregunto divertido Leo. Raph sonrió en respuesta._

_-Porque, por primera vez desde que esa niña se mudo con nosotros, he dormido y me he levantado sin pintura o algo por el estilo- respondió feliz, mientras se sentaba al lado de la tortuga de rojo. En eso, ven a Mikey entrando a la cocina y cojeando levemente, ganándose la atención de todos los que estaban ahí. Raphael, con una expresión de diversión en la cara, se levanto de donde estaba y, como si nada, puso sus manos por debajo de los brazos del más bajito y lo alzo._

_-¡Oye, suéltame!- Mikey intento zafarse, pero se rindió e hizo un puchero infantil al darse cuenta de que de nada le serbia forcejear. Se cruzo de brazos, sin quitar su puchero de su cara, mientras que Raphael se rio y lo sentó en una de la sillas que habían por ahí._

_-Tienes que saber, Mini-Mikey, que cuando el Doctor Donnie dice algo, hay que hacerle caso o terminaremos muy mal- dijo Raphael divertido y mirando al más bajo. En eso, vieron como Miguel Ángel entraba a la cocina, con una gran sonrisa en la cara._

_-¡Buen día, bros!- saludo con gran alegría. -¿Dónde está Cody?- pregunto sentándose y mirando hacia los lados. Las tortugas más grandes se encogieron de hombros._

_-El tenía que hacer unas cosas importantes, por eso se levanto temprano y se fue- contesto Mistery, mientras entraba a la cocina. Las tortugas sin bandana se extrañaron que ella tuviera una bandana negra. –Me la dio Cody antes de irse- sonrió ella, mientras metía su mano en uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón y sacaba cuatro cintas de diferentes longitudes y colores: una naranja, otra roja, otra azul y otra violeta. –También me dejo esto para ustedes- ella les dio a cada uno su bandana correspondiente, para después sentarse en una de las sillas._

**_… … … …_**

_-Listo, solo ten cuidado al caminar o al correr, porque si no terminaras quieto mucho más tiempo- dijo Don, mientras se alegaba de Mikey, quien estaba sentado sobre una camilla en el laboratorio que compartían Donatello y Cody. _

_-¡Gracias Don!- agradeció el "Mini-Mikey", mientras se bajaba de donde estaba y movía lenta y cuidadosamente el pie antes vendado. Sonrió levemente y salió rápidamente del cuarto. Donatello suspiro lentamente._

_-Espero que este Mikey sea un poco más tranquilo, y más aun sabiendo que si se mueve mucho saldrá lastimado- pensó con diversión._

_-¡MIKEY, SERAS SOPA DE TORTUGA EN CUANTO TE ALCANSE!- se escucho la voz de Raph. Con aquello, el pensamiento de Donatello quedo totalmente fuera de las abusiones. Con una sonrisa divertida, Donatello salió del laboratorio y se encontró con una escena bastante divertida: Mikey estaba escondido detrás de Mistery con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Mistery no se movía en absoluto y Raph estaba cubierto por algo verde y viscoso de dudosa procedencia. Raphael, Miguel Ángel, Donnie y Leo se estaban partiendo de la risa, mientras que Leonardo estaba cruzados y negando lentamente la cabeza mirando aquella escena, pero sonriendo e intentando contener su risa. Donatello, con un suspiro pero con una sonrisa divertida, se acerco a ellos._

_-Vamos chicos, calmémonos- comenzó a decir Donatello, ganándose las miradas de todos e incluso, una mirada asesina de parte de Raph y haciendo que Donatello sudara levemente._

**_… … … …_**

_-Muy bien- empezó a hablar Mistery. Ella, Cody y las ocho tortugas estaban en lo que parresia ser el dojo de ellos. -Ya que nuestro maestro no está aquí- las tortugas de su dimensión bajaron la cabeza con tristeza. –Y que el maestro de esta dimensión está en una sesión de meditación que no puede ser interrumpida. Yo me hare cargo de este entrenamiento- Cody se rio levemente, mientras que las tortugas se ponían uno al lado del otro en frente de Mistery. –Harán una pequeña pelea- ella sonrió y paso su mirada por cada una de las tortugas. –Los primeros serán Raphael contra…- sonrió y los miro de frente. -…Mikey- los ojos del mencionado se abrieron como platos, totalmente nervioso. Se asomo levemente por la fila y miro a su oponente, quien tenía una sonrisa de confianza total y chocaba su puño contra la palma de su otra mano._

_-Estoy muerto…- pensó con terror el "Mini-Mikey". Pudo ver como los demás se hacían a un costado, pero antes de alegarse, Miguel Ángel se le acerco y se acuclillo en frente de él._

_-Te daré un consejo, ¿lo quieres?- Miguel Ángel se rio levemente al ver como su yo más pequeño asentía con una expresión de miedo total en el rostro. –Su temperamento- sin decir más nada, el más alto se levanto y se fue al lado de las demás tortugas. Mikey respiro profundo, se puso en frente de su rival de forma determinada y espero a que le den la señal. Mistery y Cody dieron unos pasos atrás, ella sonrió y ambos asintieron._

_-¡Empiecen!- ordeno Mistery. Raphael saco sus sais y, con una secarrona sonrisa, se lanzo al ataque._

_-¡Opa!- Mikey esquivo el ataque como si nada y con una sonrisa. -¿Es lo mejor que tienes Raphie?- Raphael gruño e intento golpearlo, pero el más chico lo esquivo con facilidad. Raph también gruño, llamando la atención de sus hermanos, quienes ya sabían el porqué había hecho eso: solo a él, Mikey le podía decir "Raphie"._

_-¡Eso Mini-Yo!- lo alentó Miguel Ángel. Las tortugas a su lado los miraron y se rieron levemente. Después de unos minutos, Raphael seguía sin poder asentar un solo golpe._

_-¡Alto!- ordeno Mistery, al ver que esa pelea no terminaría nunca. Raphael simplemente guardo sus sais y se fue a donde los demás, mientras que Mikey empezó a dar leves saltitos, para después ir corriendo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos._

_-Yo creo que estos días van a ser muy entretenidos- comento Cody con una sonrisa, poniéndose al lado de la chica. Ella rio y asintió._

_-Tienes razón…Jones- respondió ella. Cody se le quedo mirando, el nunca les había dicho su apellido. Ella se rio de su expresión. –Tu hojalata parlante menciono tu apellido anoche cuando me mostro mi cuarto- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Miro a las tortugas. -¡Sigamos!- ella y Cody se acercaron a ellos para seguir con aquel entrenamiento. –Solo espero que a Donnie no le afecte esto- pensó, antes de seguir en lo que estaba._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, en cuanto pueda, seguiré subiendo historias o continuaciones. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Dejen comentarios por favor y les dejo un enorme saludo a todos los que leen esto. Nos leemos otro día, cuídense y adiós ^_^**


End file.
